Beautiful Revenge
by Tomoe-Gozen27
Summary: LawBin fic Law x Robin What will you do if you met a high school bully you once liked, doesn't recognize you, and he asks you out? LawBin moments Alternate Universe might have OOC Rated T for language and theme..BULLYING..I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE NOR THE CHARACTERS NOR THE COVER PHOTO
1. Chapter 1

Dirty One Piece Confession:

**_"Whoa, whenever I see Law _**

**_my clothes are flying everywhere. __Especially my _**

**_underwear."_**

~Confession by: **anon**

A/N: Hi! This fic will be a short one. I might have another one or two chapters to be posted soon. I've been receiving a lot of requests for a Law Bin fic and I didn't have the chance to immediately write 'coz I've been so busy at my part-time plus I have a long ongoing fic(please check that out, too if you haven't read it. it's called Your Eyes and also my other fics.)This fic will contain bullying but there will still be some LawBin moments, especially the next chapter/s. I based this fic on a whisper I read before. I forgot the exact words since I forgot to heart it:( But I hope she doesn't get angry if ever she reads this fic. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>Robin and Nami are best friends. They only met during college but eventually became close. They would always hang out together, just like every close friends. They were considered the hottest girls back when they were still in college, but no one could compare the other one to the other.<p>

It was past twelve o'clock when Robin decided to hang out with Nami at a nearby nightclub. They were able to get in immediately since they were known from all over the city as socialites. They were led to the best V.I.P. lounge in the club. But as soon as they reached their lounge, Nami and Robin noticed that a group was already occupying it. They looked at each other with confused expressions.

"They're our hostesses? Wow, this club is great! They got hot girls for the bottle service!" said the guy from the group. "What the heck? Excuse me? Do I look like a hostess to you?" said Nami to the guy. She was infuriated and was about to attack the guy but was stopped by Robin. "Miss, why are we on the same lounge as them?" Robin asked to lady that brought them to the lounge.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I must've made a mistake. I thought that both of you were with this group, since every time we have big guests from other places, both of you usually hangs out with them or knows them. I'm really sorry." said the lady as she bowed repeatedly to apologize. Robin placed a light pat at the lady's shoulder then let out a sigh and said: "It's okay. I understand, but could you give us a different one instead?"

"I'm so sorry, but I can't. Tonight's quite a busy night. And it doesn't seem like we'll have a vacant one anytime soon."

Both Nami and Robin let out huge sighs. They looked at each other with disappointed pouts. "Let's just leave. Wanna have some ice cream?" said Nami to her friend. Robin checked the time using her phone, then nodded back to Nami. When they were about to turn around and walk away, one of the guys from group stood up and called out. "Wait! You can still share the lounge with us. There's plenty of room." Robin and Nami looked back at him. He had dark-blue hair, yellow, piercing eyes, tribal tattoo's visible on his arms, and a very noticeable tattoo on his fingers that say D-E-A-T-H. He wore jeans and northern fur cap that both has animal prints, and two small piercings - one on each ear. He stood there staring at them with a very coy, but mysterious smile.

"Really? Wow, thanks! Come on, Robin! He seems nice." Nami said as she pulled Robin down towards the seats. "Nami, I can't." Robin whispered as she resisted her friend's pull. "What the heck, Robin? He's definitely hot and straight A your type!" Nami whispered back. Robin was just shocked upon seeing the guy. "Is there a problem?" The guy asked then paused a bit.

"If you're scared since you don't know me, well, please calm down. I'm just a visitor from Sapporo - jus- just visiting Tokyo for a good time. My name is Trafalgar Law." "Trafalgar Law.." Both Robin and Law said his name in unison, leaving both sides intrigued.

Nami and Law got confused at how Robin knew him and actually said his name at the same time. Nami looked at Robin and whispered: "Do you know him, Robin?" Robin looked at her friend's eyes, then suddenly grabbed her arm. "Let's go. I don't wanna stay in the same place as- ugh" Robin got cut off as she bumped into one of visitors. She apologized and dragged Nami with her out of the club.

"What was that all about? Talk about pretty and crazy!" said of the Law's companion, making the rest of the group laugh except Law. He sat back down and noticed something on the floor where Nami and Robin stood earlier. He stood back up and took it.

"She must've dropped it earlier."

* * *

><p>Nami and Robin drove to a nearby park. Robin was just staring down and occasionally lets out deep sighs. "Sooo . . . Are you gonna tell me why you freaked out when you saw him?" Nami said as she rested her head on her hand. Robin slowly raised her head up and stared at Nami's eyes. "Nami, it's him."<p>

"Him? . . . Who? Trafalgar Law?"

"Yeah, but remember the story I told you when I was still in high school? It was him! Trafalgar Law!"

"What?! That's him?!"

"Yeah, even now, I still feel traumatized from high school just because of him. I could just remember . . .

**-FLASHBACK to Robin's high school memories-**

High school is a time period when almost every single teen experience moments which can be depressing, humiliating, fun, awesome, etc. Not every teen started out in high school successfully. Not every teen will be considered pretty, cool, or be popular, which makes it harder for them to fit in. One of those unpopular, and considered ugly was Robin. When she was in high school, she wore large glasses, had traditional braces, was socially awkward, was a fashion victim, overly smart, was always called a loser, nerd, and has a huge book and board game collection.

She did have friends, but all of them were also at the same page as hers. She didn't really care much about who her friends were, since they usually just do their own hobbies or just study. Other kids from school would laugh or make fun at them for doing their hobbies. Robin often ignores the bullies, thinking that if she won't react, they would get bored and would just stop.

One day during the second semester of their 12th grade, Trafalgar Law was in the cafeteria for lunch break with his friends, which were the school bullies. Law was like the 'Leader of the Pack' among the bullies, but he never considered himself as a bully. He never stole other kid's lunch, scare students for their money, made a prank on somebody, popped someone's collar or whatever. His friends usually does the job. His friends that were seated on the same table would throw food at the 'nerdy' students on a regular basis.

He stood up to get in line for some milk, but as soon as he fell in line, students began to give way for him until he reached the lunch lady. After taking his milk, he walked back to his seat when suddenly a student tripped and spilled her food on him. The girl looked up and saw mayo and ketchup spilled all over Law's shirt. "I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! Someone blocked my foot that's why I tripped. I'm really, really sorry." She looked back up to his face and she saw Law was just smiling. He picked up the milk, helped her up, and helped her fix her crooked glasses. And without saying a word, Law went back to his seat, but his some of friends suddenly stood up and grabbed her shirt. "Hey, you're Nico Robin, right? That smarty pants that always reads the unrelated books at class. Why do you always do that even though the teacher would always scold you for that? Quite rebellious, are we?"

"No, I'm not. Uhm . . I'm done with reading all of my subject books, so I often read other books." Robin said shakily out of fear. "Are you bragging that you're smart?" asked the guy holding her collar. Robin closed her eyes and shook her head 'no.' "Arrogant bitch! . . . Somebody give me some ketchup and mayo!" As soon as the guy got the opened sachets of ketchup and mayo, he pressed them out then wiped it on her polo and smeared some on her face. The guy released her collar and dropped her to the ground. " Just look at you, your clothes are stained and your face is dirty. Next time, you should be careful with food. They stain clothes."

Robin looked around her and almost everyone was laughing. Some students were too scared to help and only watched. As embarrassment filled her, she scanned around and then she saw Law. She saw him about to stand, but was stopped by one of his friends. All she can think about was why does it have to happen and why no one was there to help her. Tears began falling from her eyes, but instead of pity, the bullies laughed even harder. She ran away from the cafeteria and ran to the ladies' locker room.

She cried and cried when suddenly her phone rang; it was her mom, Olvia, calling. She wiped her tears and snot, tried to get her composure, and cleared her throat. "Hey, mom! Do you need anything?"

"Nothing, honey. I was just checking on you. Are you done eating your lunch?"

"Yes, mom. I ate with my friends." There was a pause before her mom replied. "Honey, are you crying?"

"Fufufu~ I'm not crying. Why would you think I'm crying?"

"I can hear you hiding sobs, Robin. Tell me- why are you crying?"

"Nothing, mom. I spilled food and got some stains on my shirt. I was just scared that you might get angry at me for it."

"No, darling. It's okay. Don't worry about it. Just change into your P.E. uniform and I'll just wash your shirt later."

"Okay. Thank you, mom."

"Geez, I gotta go, dear. I'm running late. Bye!" As Robin heard the phone dropped, she immediately released a huge sigh. She opened her locker, and started to strip her clothes, when suddenly - she spotted something at the corner of her eyes. She looked at her side and gasped out of shock.

"Are you okay?" Law asked as he rested his weight on the lockers. He looked away from Robin after seeing that she was just on her underwear. "What are you doing here? This is the girls' locker room. No boys are allowed in here! Are you gonna bully me some more? Or you just want to see how much you guys made me cry?" She said as tears began to fall from her eyes, again. She grabbed her P.E. uniform and put them on.

"I'm actually here to apologize. I'm sorry for what my friends did to you." Law said as he slowly went closer to Robin. He held her hand towards a nearby seat. He reached inside his pocket and got his handkerchief. He slowly wiped the ketchup and mayo off her face. As Law was busy wiping her face, Robin was just staring at his face; roaming around and looking at his features. She was fascinated and realized that Law's really handsome.

'His friends might be bullies, but he- . . . he's different.' she thought to herself.

It felt like the anger inside her heart slowly came off and her tears stopped falling. Law noticed her staring, so he looked straight to her eyes and paused. He took off her glasses and continued to wipe. "You look pretty without your glasses." Robin wasn't able to clearly hear what he said, or at least she thought she misheard him. 'Why would he say that I look pretty? I must've misheard because I was so busy looking into his eyes.' she thought to herself. Instead of assuming that she heard it right, she just released a silent 'huh?' But before Law could repeat what he said, the bell suddenly rang.

"Damn, I gotta go. I can't be late for my next class. See you around!" He hurriedly walked his way to the door, but before he went through, he stopped and said: "Don't hide your tears. Tears are not a sign of weakness. . . And oh, Show more of your assets! You're actually really blessed." Law said with a smirk, leaving Robin confused. After a split second, she realized he was talking about her body; making her face becoming hot and red.

She let out a silent giggle as she wore her glasses and took her stuff for her next class. When she was about to get to the door, someone called her from behind. They were two girls that were Law's friends and both were also Robin's classmates at some of her classes. "Are you okay?" said the girl with a dark and wavy hair. "Ah, Five-san. Yes, I'm okay. Law . . . he- he made me feel better." Robin said as she looked down and hid a smile. Baby Five and Monet looked at each other and snickered. "What the heck? Seriously - you believed him?" Monet said as she continued to snicker. Robin looked at them with a confused face, making the two pissed. "The nerve! I didn't know that you're that type of girl who can be easily be fooled with sweet words and kind acts. I thought you were smart." She continued as they cornered Robin. "Quit daydreaming! Or do you really just want us to send you straight to dream land, huh?!" Baby Five said as she pulled Robin's hair. "You might want to keep away from Law. You're bothering him with you being so pitiful."

Robin received many blows, slaps, and left a few scratch marks and bruises. She had no other choice but to keep quiet after they scared her that they are gonna come back for her. Almost every day she would get bullied- either physically or verbally. She tried and tried not to mind the bullies, but she would often get dragged at the back of the school or at the girl's locker room.

She endured the remaining days of her last year in high school. Their high school graduation came and for her, it marks the time when she can already end her horrible high school. She felt relieved that she was able to endure all the bullying. She swore to herself that she would change and be stronger once she reached college. She graduated as class valedictorian and was greeted by some of her friends and her teachers.

She was waiting for her mom to get her diploma when someone from behind called her. She looked back and saw most of the students that bullied her, except Law. Monet came up to her with a smug look on her face. "I bet you're glad that this year is over, huh, Robin?" Robin broke eye contact and gripped her bag hard. "Just leave me alone. Just be happy that you were at least able to graduate even with your low grades."

"Wah~ This bitch is really pissing me off! Now you're talking back, huh? Are you bragging that you're the Class Valedictorian? You wanna die, you all-brains piece of shit?!" Baby Five came charging at Robin, but was stopped by Law. "Stop! Leave her." Baby Five and the rest of his friends were startled to see Law. None of them made a move and just looked at him with scared faces. "I said 'LEAVE HER'!" His voiced roared into his friends' ears; scaring them away from Robin.

Law stayed and sat down with Robin. "Are you okay? Did they do something to you?" asked Law but Robin only nodded without looking at him. "I've noticed that you've been avoiding me. We've only talked like- like one time. Whenever I have class with you, you always sit away from me. Whenever I approach you during lunch or in-between-classes, you would always go away or something. I don't really understand." There was a short pause before Robin suddenly stood up and said: "I don't really have something to talk to you about nor I have the reason to talk to you. We're not friends or something. No, actually you're something to me. You're one of the reasons why this school year had become my worst year. After saying it, she walked away and went to her mom without even looking back at Law.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"That was him?!" Nami asked in disbelief. "He seemed so nice and really hot with those piercing, mysterious eyes . . . But tell me, girl - you did have the hots for him, right? Is that why your past boyfriends all resemble him?!"

"I gotta admit, Nami - I did like him . . . And you're right - I might still like him, looking back to my past relationships. It's just that all of the kindness he had shown me was fake."

"But are you really sure that it was fake? You never mentioned something about him doing mean things to you or something."

Robin shrugged and replied: "I don't know. I don't really care anymore. Law and his friends are the last people that I would want to see on a regular basis. I mean, Japan is big, but I still moved to Tokyo to avoid them . . . and now I'll just see him where I least expect him to be."

"It's okay, Robin. Just forget about it. It might just be this time. He's not from this city. He might be here for a couple of days, but I think that must be it. He'll be gone soon." Nami said, trying to comfort and calm Robin down. Robin released a couple of heavy sighs and nodded to agree with Nami. "I'll just call mom. I'll just check if she received my package." Robin said as she reached into her purse, then to her pocket, then around her seat, then at the table . . "Oh, shit! I can't find my phone!"

"What? Did you drop it or something?"

"I don't know. The last time I remember holding it was when I recognized Law. Then . . . then- Oh my gosh! I must've dropped it when I bumped into that guy when I dragged you out!"

"Shit. Here, call it using my phone. Hopefully someone gave it to the staff." Nami said as she tossed her phone to Robin. She hurriedly dialed her number. A few seconds later, someone with a very familiar voice answered the phone. "That took quite a while. You dropped your phone. Luckily, I picked it up." said the guy who found her phone.

"Wh-Whose this? Can I get my phone back?"

"Now, you're asking me who I am when you actually said my name earlier."

"La-Law? I just know you from somewhere. Now, can I have my phone?"

"Wow, I thought you'd be thankful and I'll be like your hero or something. I guess I expected for nothing."

"Okay, okay. I know I was rude. Thank you. . . Oh, you can just leave the phone to the staff and I'll take it tomorrow."

"No. Since, your 'thank you' sounded half-hearted, you can show me around Tokyo tomorrow. Whole day, just you and me. Then after that, I'll give you your phone. Meet me at Harajuku at 8:30 a.m. If you don't come, I'll spread your nudes."

"What?! I don't have nudes! I've never taken nudes! Are you crazy?"

"Oh, you don't? What a bore. Just come tomorrow and clear your schedule. I don't want any interruptions. The car and the money's on me. See you tomorrow!"

"Wait! Wait! . . . He hung up. What am I gonna do, Nami? He said I need to tour him around for the whole day tomorrow, or else, he won't give my phone back. I have all my contacts there!" Nami sighed and looked straight to Robin's worried face. "Hmmn~ . . . Ah, wait! This is actually a good oppotunity, Robin!" Robin looked confused and asked: "What do you mean?"

"Robin, don't you think this is a good opportunity to get your revenge? Get him to like you, then break his heart! You can at least get your revenge for everything that they did to you!" Listening to what Nami said made Robin remember all the things she has been through. The thought of revenge filled her mind, leaving her with only one answer in mind: "Yes, I'll do it."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't disappoint those who requested. Just wait for the next chapter for the pure LawBin moments. I'll try to make them good. Good that it'll drop your panties or whatever your wearing off. LOL Just kidding. Maybe enough to give you butterflies on your stomach. I hope you guys will look forward to the next chapter. Maybe, 2 to 3 days from now, if I have free time. Please leave a review or add me or this fic to your follows or favs 3 3 3

NEXT CHAPETER WILL BE DELAYED! Sorry guys, I can't write right now.. I'll be flying to Pensacola on a short notice. My sister's blood pressure dropped so much.

If you're wondering why I have bullying as a topic in this fic- well, as a kid, I was also bullied. I think almost everyone experienced bullying. And to prevent myself from being bullied, I fought back physically. My dad and brother, at a young age, taught me how to fight and so I did. I beat up my bullies, until time came, I looked at myself and realized I became a bully myself. I hung out with friends that were mostly bullies. I got into a lot of fist fights even though I'm a girl. I came to the point where I just got used to doing stuff that I didn't know was already bullying. Before, I was proud that even though I've got guys and girls on the ground because of me, I always find a way out because my family has influence. But one day, I just realized that most of my classmates were scared of me, avoiding me, even though I haven't done anything to them. I hated myself for that. I'll admit that I still 'unconsciously' bully other kids and only realize it right after I see their 'unexplainable' faces. But I've always tried to change myself. I think bullying is really a sensitive topic, so if anyone of you guys are bullies/bullying victims, I apologize if you ever feel uncomfortable reading this fic. What I learned as a victim and as a bully, myself is as long as someone is being bullied, there will always be a bully. I think it's just a cycle like what happened to me. Some have different reasons for being a bully, like problems at home or you've been physically, verbally abused, etc. There's always someone to help you out there. Just seek for help, like your parents or your teachers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty One Piece Confession:**

**_"D__ude, I just want law in my bed._**

**_ like, right now."_**

~Confession by: **anon**

A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the late upload. I hope you guys enjoy. I thought this was gonna be the final chapter, but it I thought it would be great to just extend it a little bit to another chapter next time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beautiful Revenge Chapter 2<em>**

It was a lovely Sunday morning. The sun has not yet risen and cold air was enough to make anyone want to hide under their warm blankets. Robin was peacefully cuddling with her pillow as she enjoyed her slumber. It was rare for her to have longer sleep, as she was used to waking up early for her morning rituals. It felt really good to her that she didn't want it to end, when suddenly a painful and annoying series of noise echoed all over her head.

"Wake up, Robin! We need to make you pretty! Remember, you have a date today?"

"Nami? . . . What the heck?" Robin mumbled as Nami repeatedly shook her up. She looked at her phone to check the time. It was just 6:30 a.m. She showed a very annoyed look to Nami, but only got a silly grin from her friend. She turned and lied away from Nami and mumbled: "It's too early~ I don't want to leave my bed~ I'll just get ready at 8:00 a.m."

"What? You can't do that! Remember that you said you wanted revenge, right? How is he gonna fall right into your trap, when your trap isn't effective enough to catch him? Come on, get up! Just remember, 'pretty hurts!' Now, go and take a shower!" Robin moaned but still got up from her bed.

"Let's make shit happen." Nami said right after Robin came out of the shower. Nami blow-dried and curled Robin's hair and braided two sections into a braided headband. She applied light and natural makeup on. "Why did I ever get myself into this?" Robin mumbled as she saw how hyped up and serious Nami was on doing her hair and makeup. But she couldn't also help but giggle at her friend's enthusiasm.

After they were done with her hair and makeup, Robin wore a tight, black dress, as Nami insisted. "Showing your curves is a must when you're at a date with someone cute and hot, so shush and obey the expert." Robin agreed but still topped it off with a denim jacket and black combat boots.

"Okay, we're done with your whole look. So now, we're going down to the real shit. I want you to wear this earpiece. I got a friend to make this for me just for this mission. I want you to wear this at all times. Through this, we can communicate and tell me what's happening. I will still be watching you guys from afar, so don't worry. Make him fall for you. Flirt, eye-contact, and 'skinship,' but never let him reach second base. . . third. . .or even let him make a home run, okay?!"

"Wow, Nami. Impressive, you're really into this. It feels like I'm a spy or something. And what is this? Am I playing baseball? I'm just gonna show him around Tokyo."

"He's so mysterious, that it's hard to read him. I know you'll just be going around Tokyo, but we just need to make sure, 'coz we both know that he's still a guy, right?"

"Okay, okay. . . But not all guys are the same. We better get going. Twenty minutes and I'm already late. It's not far from here, but we might get stuck on traffic."

"Yeah, but we should hide first and make him wait for about ten minutes or something."

"Fufufu~ You're really into this, Nami."

"Of course! I should be! This is the only way I can help you get back to those who bullied you. That's all I can do as your best friend." Robin smiled and hugged Nami. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Nami and Robin drove down to Cafe Crepe in Meiji Dori, Harajuku. They stayed hidden inside the car upon arriving. They both saw Law standing in front of the Cafe Crepe, scrolling through his phone and would often check his watch. "Nami, I think I should go now. He looks like he's been there for a while." Nami looked at Robin as she shook her head 'no.' "April just started, it's not that cold anymore. So, it's okay for him to wait." Robin couldn't do anything but release a sigh and agree with her friend.<p>

She looked at Law and saw him looking around people. She noticed that even if girls would pass through him, he wouldn't check them out like most guys would do. It left her thinking that Law might actually be a nice guy, different to what she thought. But suddenly, memories of what happened to her back at high school ran though her mind. 'No, that's not it! He's just putting up a nice guy act to fool you! Don't be fooled, Robin. You're gonna get hurt. . . Again. . . Because of him, you've experienced pain, humiliation, fear . . . They made fun of you! They left scars on you, physically and emotionally.' Robin thought to herself.

_*ringg~ ring . . . *ring~ ring_

"He's calling! Don't pick that up! Remember, we need to make him wait."

"But Nami, don't you think if we make him wait so much, he'll think that I'm preparing too much for this."

"Right, you got a point. . . . . . Go pick that up! Hurry!" Robin giggled and picked up the phone. "Hey, sorry, the traffic was so slow. But I already arrived; just got dropped off."

"Oh, okay. I actually thought you weren't gonna show up or you we're just trying to make me wait. Silly me, it was just the traffic. I'll just wait for you, then." Law said with a joking tone. After he hung up, Nami and Robin snickered inside the car. "He's smart! He almost got us!" Nami said, laughing.

Robin came out of the car and waved at Nami. She walked towards the Cafe Crepe and saw Law looking at the opposite direction. She carefully walked and hid behind Law, without him knowing. She thought that it'd be perfect to tease him a little bit. When she thought that Law was wide open and wasn't on guard, she swiftly tried to poke his sides, but Law caught her hands and turned around to face her. "Sneaky woman." Law said as he lightly pulled Robin closer to him. With their height almost with no difference, his and her face were so close that their foreheads were almost touching.

Law directly looked into her eyes with a coy and sexy smile. "Did you really think that I didn't saw you both at the car, hiding?" Law raised his hand and reached up to touch Robin's face. "What do we have here?" His hand continued towards her ear and plucked the earpiece that Nami gave Robin. Robin wasn't able to immediately react, after being stunned by Law's hypnotizing eyes. She broke eye contact and lightly pushed Law away. "Nami, right? I won't let you sabotage our date. Don't worry, she's in good hands. Sorry but Robin's mine today. . . or maybe, she'll be mine forever. I promise you, I'll make sure she'll have a good time." Law whispered to the earpiece. After a few seconds later, Law's phone rang. Law picked it up and giggled.

**Law:** "Amazing. You think like an undercover agent or something. Too bad, in every step you make, I've already took three steps ahead of you."

**Nami:** "I've underestimated you. Get away from Robin."

**Law:** "I already told you, she's gonna be fine." Law suddenly dropped the call before Nami could even utter a complete word. He scanned through his phone and dialed a number. "Mugiwara-ya, I was right. She's in a black Lexus GS. I'll leave her to you." After he dropped the call, he turned around to face Robin, but she was already walking away. "Hey, wait! Nami's okay. My friend won't do anything to harm her. His just gonna stop her from getting in the way of our 'tour.' You still need your phone, don't you?" Robin closed her fists and eyes and released a huge sigh. She doesn't have any choice, Law's got Nami and her phone.

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Law replied with a smile then went to order two crepes for him and Robin.

* * *

><p>Law and Robin went around and in and out the shops along Meiji Dori. They also went and ate around Omotesando Hills. As the minute passed by, the number of people doubled, if not, tripled inside the mall. As they were trying to get out of the mall, Robin struggled to walk through the crowd while catching up with Law. "Law, can you slow down a bit." Robin said as she tried to follow Law. He looked back at Robin and saw her situation. He reached out his hand out to Robin, and before she could even touch his hand, Law swiftly took her hand and pulled her through. "Wrap your hands around me. I'll get us out of here." Robin felt her blood rush to her face, leaving her cheeks red and burning.<p>

She hesitantly wrapped her hands around Law, and rested her head down on his back. Her right palm was directly on top of his chest that she could feel his heartbeat against it. Law looked back at Robin and smiled. "Good girl." he whispered. As his left hand lightly pushed away people, his right hand was resting on top of Robin's. He clutched it lightly and caressed her hands against his thumb.

As soon as they got out of the exit, Robin quickly unwrapped her hands, but Law remained her grip on her right hand. Robin looked at him with a slightly shy and awkward expression. "Thank you for helping me get through. You can release my hand now." Law looked at her and shook his head. "What if I don't wanna let go . . of you?"

_*ring~ ring *ring~ ring_

"Your phone is ringing." Robin said to change the topic. Law smiled and answered his phone. As he was talking, he fixed his hand and tightly intertwined his fingers with Robin. "Oh, Mugiwara-ya. Is there a problem? . . . . . What? Why are you out shopping with her? . . . She's scary? . . . . . Hahaha~ Okay, I'll just pay you back later, plus I'll buy you food. Just keep her busy, okay? . . . . .Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Was that Luffy? You said Mugiwara. That's definitely Luffy."

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine. He's taking Nami on a shopping-spree, that would be good. At least Nami won't try to bother with us anymore. . . For our next destination, I wanna go to a temple."

Law and Robin drove to the Togo Shrine, which is only four minutes away. The temple was pretty - added with the vibrant bloom of diverse flowers and cherry blossoms, but the pond was definitely spectacular. It was brilliantly landscaped paired with a board walk and a winding wooded path.

There was almost no one at the temple, except the caretakers and a few couples. It almost felt like they have the whole place to themselves. As they went down and continued to follow the path, they saw that a wedding was actually happening. Everyone was wearing traditional Japanese attire, which left them fascinated that they decided to watch the whole ceremony. But to their surprise, like a Western type of wedding, single girls and guys that attended the wedding were called for the tossing of bouquet and garter. The bride and groom personally invited Law and Robin even though they weren't on the wedding guests' list.

As the single ladies were gathered, Robin felt hesitant to join in, but Law convinced her to do so. "Try doing your best in catching the bouquet. If you'll be lucky, you might get married anytime soon." Law said then finished it off with a wink, leaving Robin with butterflies on her stomach and a red-tinted face. Robin went all the way at the back since she doesn't want to get hit by the other girls. The bride threw the bouquet making the other girls to get crazy - pushing around and shoving others to make sure they don't have any competition. But to everyone's surprise, the only girl that stayed at the back caught it. The bouquet just landed right at her hands, that not even Robin can believe.

Robin giggled and went back beside Law. "Congratulations. You might just be the one to get married next." Law said smirking. "Just wait for me, and I'll make sure I get to catch the garter." Law stood straight at center together with the other single guys. It seemed like the other guys wanted to put the garter on Robin, too. Law looked around the guys with a dark expression. He was literally emitting dark auras around him. "I don't like it when people try to get what's mine. I'm really competitive, too, you know." Hearing him say that, some guys kind of back away.

The groom tossed the garter, but he threw it too weak that it didn't reach the group. One by one, the guys ran towards the garter. Law with his advantage of longer legs, he was able to get to it first and won the garter.

He showed a smug face to those who lose, but as soon as he faced Robin, his expression changed into a coy smirk. They had Robin sit on a chair. As Law was about to wear it on Robin, the guests cheered for him to use his mouth. Law laughed and shrugged at Robin.

"What? It's embarrassing. Just hurry up and just use your hands.

"But, I am a for the people. What the people want, is what I give to them."

"Ugh! Whatever, I'll let this pass. Just go over with it." Law smiled sexily without breaking eye contact with Robin. He slowly bit the garter from Robin's ankle. Robin felt his lips grazing against her skin, making her shiver. She wanted to break eye contact, but Law's eyes got her in a trance to never look away. As Law passed through her knee, he shifted his head between Robin's legs. Then as the garter reached her thigh he released it away from her, making it snap against her skin. The people cheered at how sexy and hot Law wore the garter on Robin. Even some girls almost had nosebleeds.

_(A/N: I just gotta say it..But if Law happened to be in between my legs, I would definitely have a nosebleed!)_

* * *

><p>They continued their 'tour' to Odaiba, to Minato Mirai, where they went sight-seeing. As night came, they traveled back to where Law is staying, The Peninsula, which is one of the most expensive hotels in Tokyo. They had dinner at Law's room, where they had their personal chef. The view from outside was undeniably beautiful. The city lights sparkled like stars as the night came, giving them the perfect atmosphere for a romantic night.<p>

Robin went to the bathroom as she noticed herself not being in the way of her original goal. 'Why does it seem like it's me who's falling and not him. I need be calm and collected. Focus on making him fall for you. . . .and try not to fall for him instead. I'll make him chase after me.' she thought to herself.

After she came out of the bathroom, she saw Law in the living room. She sat right next to him and looked straight at his eyes. " It's getting late, I think it's time for me to leave." Law broke eye contact and just stared at the ground. Robin saw the sadness on his eyes easily showing. "I need to leave. Our deal is done . . . and you'll ne-"

"There was this one girl I really like from high school. I've liked her like forever. I don't even know if I should say like or should I already say it's love. As someone working in the medical field, I learned that love is just a chemical reaction and hormones released inside our brains. But still, I believed in it. I'd really look foolish to science, but it's just love caught me."

"Were you able to tell her you love her?"

"Nope . . . I never had the chance. She told me she hates me. . . She . . . It's like magic. She's like my modern fairy tale. I can't explain it, but it's like I was dragged to her. She caught my attention, I noticed her. I have always observed her from afar whenever I had the chance to see her. But, she hates me. . . She avoided me and told me that I made her life miserable. Maybe, that only time I talked to her . . . and me trying approach her every time I see her, made her feel uncomfortable or something . . . I wasn't even able to know her name. Just her family name. . . You know, you actually remind me of her - black, raven hair, beautiful and playful mixture of blue and green eyes. . . It's my own little patch of the ocean and sky. That's why when I saw you back at the club, I thought of something selfish . . . I became selfish. I thought that you could become her - my patch of ocean and sky. But now, it felt like same thing is happening back when she forever had my heart aching and broken."

Tears were slowly forming at Robin's eyes while she covered a hand on her mouth. She couldn't help herself but hug Law. He was also tearing up. 'If he's gonna say Nico, then it means it's definitely me. What have I been doing? He's loved me all this time. . . And I did nothing but cause him pain.' Robin thought to herself.

"Law, what's her name? The girl . . who broke your heart?"

"I told you, I only know her last name!"

"Then say it."

"Ni- .. Nico" Law said in a low voice.

"Robin. That's her name. And she says she loves you and . . . she is sorry for not noticing your love." Robin said. Law suddenly sat up and looked at Robin. Law looked straight at Robin's eyes. He felt her both her cheeks against his palms. His thumb caressed down her forehead to her lips. He slowly brought his lips against hers, both pressing in a passionate kiss.

Law kissed Robin continuously, as if he never wanted to let go. He placed his hand on Robin's neck to deepen their kiss. Robin's hands wrapped around Law, stroking her hands around, feeling his back and nape. They broke apart catching their breaths and stared at each other's eyes. "I'm never gonna lose you again." Law whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. He suddenly stood up and carried Robin to the bed. He lied her down and straddled on top of Robin. "Did you really liked me back when we were in high school?" Robin asked as she stared deeply into his eyes. Law closed his eyes, and placed his forehead right on top of hers. "I love you, woman. Throughout the years that passed, it's still you . . . in my heart. . . But do you love me back?"

"I do. . . I love you."

After hearing Robin's words, Law smashed his lips against hers. One by one, he raised Robin's legs and wrapped it around him, then pressed his body against hers. His kisses traveled south to Robin's neck. He kissed the column of her neck down to her collar bones. Robin sat up and removed Law's top, ash he also aggressively removed her jacket. Robin slowly raised her dressed up and removed it, tossing it lightly to the side. Law pulled Robin closer, touching her bare back. Law's kisses reach up to the side of her neck as they lied back down, making Robin close her eyes from the pleasure.

Robin reached down to Law's pants, massaging his bulging area. She opened his pants and slowly pushing it down using her feet. Law grinded his body against Robin, creating heat and friction between them. Law bit Robin's ear then left kisses behind it, making Robin dug her nails on his shoulder.

Law's hands circled around Robin - fumbling his nervous fingers on her bra, attempting to unhook it. His fingers stumbled like as if it was his first time unhooking it. Noticing that Law was having a hard time unhooking it, Robin giggled and sat back up. Law sat away from her, sitting by her feet. He closely watched as Robin seductively ran her hands on her chest down to her legs and sexily biting her lower lip. Robins hands traveled to her back, and right before she could unhook her bra -

"**ROOOooOBiiiiN!** Did he do anything to you?!" Nami said in a loud voice as she barged inside Law's hotel room. Her eyes' attention was immediately caught by the two. She gasped as she saw Robin just on her underwear, and so was Law. Law, immediately stood up and swiftly wore his pants, covering his boner. Nami ran towards Robin with a worried face. "Robin? What about the plan?" It caught Law's attention, making him curious and slightly angry.

"What plan?"

**_-To be continued-_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading:) I hope you guys would look forward to the next chapter. Please do leave a review and make me know what you guys think about this chapter. If you're unfamiliar with me, please check out my other profile and other fanfics. Thanks!


End file.
